Hidden Secrets
by Little Miss Star Dancer
Summary: Kaname has been hiding a secret; Zero’s been hiding it too. If Yuuki want to know the secret, she’ll have to follow the clues. Zero and Kaname hide it, they fear Yuuki’s reply. Will Yuuki find the answer, or will Yuuki find how to die?


Disclosure. I Own Nothing. If I did own something I would have it, since I don't have it I assume I don't own it. Now let's move on shall we.

~*~

It was evening time and the sun was just about to set. It was peaceful over the Cross Academy. The wind seemed to itch to rush through someone's hair. The leaves were just starting to turn the beautiful fall arrangement of browns, yellows, oranges, and reds. For a day like this Yuuki cross was feeling a little overwhelmed, not by the scenery, but by the amount of female day students pushing to see the night class.

"Stop pushing! Please, stay back and stop pushing!" Yuuki yelled doing her best to keep the female students in line.

Yuuki stood at about five feet five inches tall. She had brown hair that cut off at her shoulders with the purpose of having a layered appearance to it. She had deep brown eyes, which had a tint of red to make them look almost mahogany. Her skin was pale and her smile was bright. She wore the Cross Academy Day Class uniform which consisted of a black skirt, a white collared undershirt, and a black jacket with the borders done in white.

Yuuki at the moment seemed a little beleaguered, since her partner Zero Kiryu hadn't shown up again. If she was lucky Headmaster Kaien Cross could have had Zero walk out with the night class. The pushing continued and Yuuki knew the doors would open any second.

"Get back! I said stop pushing!" Yuuki struggled to say.

As soon as the statement left her mouth the creaking began to squeal as the night class doors opened. The 7 o'clock chimes started ringing, and the girls started their screeching. Yuuki saw her partner standing next to her savior, Kaname Kuran, who was unusually at the back of the Night Class crowd.

Zero was standing next to Kaname who was about an inch taller than Zero who was standing at about five feet ten inches. Zero had white blonde hair and had bluish silver eyes to match. He stood with his hands in his pockets, his usual stance, as he looked at Yuuki she felt an almost foreboding feeling wash over her. She felt coldness as if she was looking at marble. He wore the Day Class uniform consisting of black pants, a white collared shirt, a red tie, a black vest, and black over shirt with white trimmed edges.

Kaname stood next to Zero with an almost striking negate outward appearance. Kaname had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Kaname stood at about five feet eleven inches. He wore the nigh class uniform consisting of white pants, a black collared shirt, a red tie, a white vest, and white over shirt with Black trimmed edges. Kaname had his hand on zeros back smiling at him until he turned and saw Yuuki. His expression turned from a warm smile into a fake coldness Yuuki didn't understand. She felt that she had somehow been on the inside of a world that seemed to have another world she was not allowed into.

As Kaname and zero passed, Yuuki turned around and bowed. "Good evening Sempai1." Yuuki said in a formal tone.

"Evening Yuuki," Kaname responded in formal voice as well. "Can I see to you to take care of Zero for me during the night patrol?"

"Yes sempai." Yuuki replied with sadness creeping in.

Kaname heard the sadness and let his coldness soften a bit. Kaname patted Yuuki's head and sighed, "Oh dear girl what have you done to me?" He leaned down and kissed Yuuki's forehead. Kaname walked over to zero and licked his neck and whispered in his ear then bit his earlobe and let a trickle of blood drip down, before Kaname licked it. The girls from the day class seemed to have a wave of unease wash over them from this awkward display. Their whispered questions started to reach Yuuki's ears.

"Did he just bite him?" Yuuki heard from her left.

"…Vampire?" From the right.

"…Lovers?!" From the back

Kaname's left hand squeezed Zero's right shoulder as he started to walk back to the group of night class students. Zero turned toward the group of day class students and did a sweep of the students with his eyes. They seemed to quite down as his eyes passed over them.

"I believe Yuuki said that Day Class students should be heading back to their dorms," Zero coldly spoke looking at the students as if daring them to respond. One Girl was stupid enough to respond.

"Actually Yuuki only told us to stop pushing." The blonde girl stated matter-of-factly.

"Well," Zero turned his head to the girl, and pieced her with a glare, "I'm stating it now. If I get to the count of three, anyone left will be taken care of by me." The girl shivered feeling like she was just thrown in to the movie The Exorcism.

"One." The students started becoming uneasy again. You could hear them verbally cringing.

"Two." Some of the students got a bit of bravery and started throwing out, "Why does he think he's better than us," and "How can he get away with this?" Other students simply announced that the night class was gone there was better things to do than just stand around. That started the disbursement.

"Three." The few students who had gained a bit of courage ran tail between their legs, and Yuuki and Zero were left alone again. Yuuki turned to Zero to see him already turning away and walking away from her. She noticed he didn't even say hi to her yet. She wondered if she had made him mad somehow.

"Zero, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did to make you mad at me but whatever it is I never intended for it to be this way. Will you forgive me?"Yuuki bowed, and covered her face with her hair.

"You did nothing Yuuki. Don't apologize when you have done nothing to apologize for. People will take advantage of that." Zero responded without turning around almost in boredom.

"Then what is going on. Zero something is different about you, and Kaname too. You seem to be close to him and he to you; and I feel as if I have moved to the way side, and I am only a bother to you." Yuuki cried with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong; you're reading too much into everything. You might just be hormonal, is your monthly friend due anytime soon?" Zero laughed throwing his head back to look at her.

Yuuki flushed in embarrassment and changed the subject as fast as she could. "No it's not due soon. Never mind I'll patrol the outside grounds, and you can patrol inside."

"Whatever you say 'capy-tan'!" Zero mock saluted Yuuki and walked off to the buildings. Yuuki turned around then took a second glance behind her and saw Zero disappear in the building before sighing and heading off to her own post.

~*~

Zero was waiting for Kaname in their usual spot. It was an archway window with the glass busted out, coincidently done by Kaname when he was in a rage at some point in time. Zero and Kaname had been meeting here for some time for private conversations and other things. Zero looked down at his watch; he always hated waiting for Kaname; actually he hated waiting period. He started looking at what sort of place this was.

It was a circular dome room at a high tower in the school. Once believed to hold animals of some sort, there were some pieces of hay here and there. There were also some boxes underneath some of the window ledges with obvious water marking and some signs of mold starting to grow. The floor where seeable past the old newspaper clippings, books, and old wadded up papers was wood, maple by the look of it. The walls were bare but were a dull grey stone, except around the window ledges which seemed to be the same dull grey stone made into a brick lining. There was a door on the opposite side of Zero made out of the same type of wood on the floor. The ceiling had a fresco painted on it which seems dingy and in need of a refinishing treatment, but even through the dirt and grime you could see the artwork was made with a lot of time and patience, and was once a beautiful piece.

"Knock, Knock…Knock" Zero heard the triple knock on the door. As Kaname opened the door and began walking into the room the door groaned with age, as if give its disapproval of being disturbed in so long of its quite peaceful atmosphere.

"Kaname," Zero breathed

"Zero, don't tell me you've missed me that much already?" Kaname smirked.

"No, that's not it," Kaname's smirk faded to a frown, and Zero groaned. "Oh, don't act like that."

"Then what's bothering you?" Kaname looked at Zero quizzically. He walked over and brushed his hand through Zero's hair and put Zero's head on to his chest.

"Yuuki is getting upset." Zero responded pain obviously in his voice.

"Zero," Kaname's voice equaling the pain in Zero's easily. "This is the best even if she doesn't understand. We could lose her completely, or partially. I'd rather have some part of her then none of her. It's my duty to watch over her, and so it has become yours when you accepted your fate."

"Do you think she knows Kaname?" Zero lifted his head to Kaname's face, worry easily etched into every line.

"She will not find out. I promise, I won't lose her, and I know you won't either. Trust me, she'll never find out."

"But what if she does, and knows we've been hiding it from her. She'll never forgive us."

"She won't." Kaname put his fingers to Zero's lips. "Now hush your worried mind. Is it feeding time for you, because I know I'm hungry?" Kaname and Zero encircled each other and started feeding on each other's blood. They slowly melted from the window onto the floor.

1 Sempai in Japanese symbolizes a higher ranked classmate, for instance in America We have freshman compared to seniors.


End file.
